A New Situation To Solve
by YuffieValentine2010
Summary: After the whole scene in the warehouse goes down L brings Misa to Wammy House to rehabilitate her and he find himself in very sticky situation.  This is an L/Misa/OC Love triangle  I know I suck at summaries, but please read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Death Note is owned by writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata I sadly do not own any part of it except my original character Samantha Wammy if I did own Death Note L would have never died. **

**Author's Note: I hope that this wont be too long there is a lot of things I wanted to cover in this, but I don't think that should be a problem for people. This has been edited and reposted.**

The raven haired detective entered the warehouse through a back entrance after being given the alls clear by his successor Near. L noticed that the floor of the warehouse was covered with a considerable amount of blood. The detective placed a thumb to his lips and grimaced inwardly at the sight. He was never very good with things like blood, but being in his line of work it was something you had to make yourself get use to. L continued to approach Near and the rest of the Kira Task Force and SPK members.

"You're here at last L" Near spoke as he noticed the young man walking towards them. "Near I watched everything and I must say I'm impressed with your performance" the detective praised. "Thank you L it's been an honor to have been able to help you" the boy smiled.

"Wait a minute L how can this be we all saw you suffer a heart attack how can you be here?" Souichirou Yagami inquired. "What you saw was nothing more than a mere act a ploy to trick Kira I took a pill that gave the appearance of being dead and then was revived later on and was relocated to a undisclosed location" L explained. "I see that was very clever of you" Souichirou commented. "I would like to apologize for any unnecessary grief I may have caused you all" the genius offered.

"What are our next steps L?" Near wondered. "Well we will need to get a clean up crew in here first and then you and myself will return to Wammy House with Miss Amane" The detective stated. "Wait, why does Miss Amane need to come back with us?" the platinum blonde boy questioned. "We are taking her back to rehabilitate her since she was brainwashed and manipulated by Kira and once we can be sure of her mental competence we shall question her and be able to determine just how guilty is she" L explained. "I understand" the boy agreed.

"Misa isn't going anywhere with the people responsible for Light's death" the blonde sobbed. "Cuff her Yagami sir and place her in the limo out back" L ordered. Misa tried to put up a fight, but she was hand cuffed and led away. L glanced down at the bloody body of Mikami. "Did your God protect you in the end?" L asked the corpse as he walked towards the exit.

"I will let the police department handle the clean up, Near lets go home I have a lot of explaining to do" L stated as he walked away. _What a mess this turned out and all because of some psychotic sociopath with a God complex wanted to play games _L thought as he entered the limo.

"I can't believe I have to go with you" Misa pouted as L sat across from her. "Misa this is only for your own good" the detective assured her. " I don't care I don't even remember anything anyways I only know what others had told me" the model complained. "That may very well be so Miss Amane, but I'm only concerned for your mental health" the raven haired young man explained. "You are concerned about Misa Misa?" the girl exclaimed. "Of course I am despite what you might think of me I'm not a heartless person. Near slid in next to L and stared at the girl across from him.

Misa flung herself at L and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for being concerned for Misa Misa" the girl gushed. "Um you're welcome Misa although some how I don't think this is at all appropriate behavior" L blushed. "You're right Misa should wait until we're alone to thank you" she giggled. "That wont be necessary Miss Amane" L told Misa. "Why not don't you like girls?" the pop idol inquired.

"Don't be silly Miss Amane of course I do now cease your excessive chatter" L blurted. Near let out a laugh. "I think Misa was just trying be nice L" Near spoke. "Whatever Near" L sighed as he gazed out the window of the limo. "What's the matter L?" Misa wondered. "He has to explain why he's still alive to all of Wammy House because everyone there thinks he dead" Near answered.

"Will you two please be quiet at least until we get to the airport I'm trying to think" L requested. "Sure L no problem" Near replied. Misa nodded in agreement. _At last some peace and quiet _the great detective thought to himself. L let his mind wander as he watched the scenery go past the window.

The driver announced that they had arrived at the airport L was thankful that it wasn't that long of a trip. As they got out of the car Misa clung to L's arm. "You know I'm kind of excited to see where the great detective L grew up" Misa exclaimed. "And I thought you didn't want to come" L spoke. "Don't be silly Misa has had time to think and you're right it's what's best for Misa" she agreed. The three boarded the private plane heading for England.

L sat in his seat across from Misa and pulled out a book from his bag. "You're going to ignore Misa?" the petite girl asked. "I'm not going to ignore you Misa I just need to catch up on some reading" the detective explained. "What are you reading?" Misa asked. "The Hound of the Baskervilles" L announced. "That's a Sherlock Holmes novel right can you read it out loud to Misa?" she inquired. "You're right Misa it is a Sherlock Holmes novel and I guess I can read it out loud" L replied.

During the flight to England L read The Hound of the Baskervilles to Misa and Near. It helped make the time pass and the two sat in awe as L told them the thrilling mystery. Of course though L already knew who had committed the crime before he even finished the book. Near and Misa asked him all kinds of questions afterward and L took them step by step through Holmes's process of how he came to his conclusions and than explained to them how he would have solved the crime. It was a great way to pass the time.

It wasn't long until it was announced that they had arrived in England and was making their landing. When the plane came to a stop and the steps were in place everyone got off and got in to the limo that was waiting to take them to Wammy House. "Near are you excited to be back?" L asked. "Yes, it's going to be nice to be back" Near responded. "Do you think cook will make something special for our return?" L wondered. "I don't know maybe" Near said.

"Hey how big is this place anyways?" Misa asked. "It's huge" the boys stated. Misa looked out her window as stopped in front of a large wrought iron gate. "Is this Wammy House?" Misa wondered. "Yep home sweet home" L confirmed. As they pulled up to the call box the driver pushed a button.

"L and Near are here with a Miss Amane please open the gate" the driver spoke into the box. "Right away" came the reply from the other end. The gates swung open and the car continued it's path along the driveway towards the vast estate. L and Near looked at each other as the car came to a stop out front of the orphanage. The two nodded and opened their doors and got out Misa followed.

"Welcome home you two" greeted Roger. "Thank you it's good to be back" L spoke. "Misa this is Roger he helps take care of things around here" Near explained. "It's nice to meet you sir" Misa smiled. "Like wise I'm sure" Roger replied. There was a cough coming from next to Roger and all eyes turned to notice a bespectacled young lady with long braided brown hair and plain clothes.

"L and Near you two remember Watari's granddaughter Samantha Wammy" Roger announced. Samantha ran down the stairs and wrapped her arms around L. "I'm so glad you've returned and that your safe L" Samantha sobbed. "We're so sorry for your loss Sam your grandfather was like a second father to me Watari will be sorely missed" L consoled her. "How many time must I tell you it's Samantha not Sam" she corrected as she straitened the glasses on her face. "My apologies Samantha" L said.

"Miss Samantha it's nice to have you with us again" Near greeted. "Oh sweet little Near my how you've grown" Samantha gushed as she turned her attention to Near. "I'm sixteen now" Near announced. "The last time I was here you were only thirteen" Samantha stated. "It's been three years since your last visit" L spoke.

Samantha's eyes fell on Misa. "L who is this? You never told me you had yourself a pretty girlfriend" Samantha wondered. "This is Misa Amane and she is a suspect in a case I'm working on not my girlfriend. I brought her here to rehabilitate her and question her" L explained. "I see" Samantha responded.

Near let out a laugh. "What so funny?" Misa wondered. "Samantha is jealous of you because she's been madly in love with L since they were kids" Near explained. "That's not true!" Samantha exclaimed. Everyone watched as she turned a deep shade of red. "As if I can't put two and two together" Near accused. "Near enough or you'll go to bed hungry" Roger warned. "Well it's true anyone with two eyes can see" Near said. "Roger's right Near enough" L agreed.

Everyone went inside of the large mansion. "You can all go to your rooms until supper your things will be delivered shortly" Roger announced. "Okay Roger thank you" L spoke. "L tomorrow we will meet and you can explain everything, but for now I'm sure you could use the rest" Roger stated. L nodded. "Miss Amane L has requested that you stay in the room adjoining his so he may keep an eye on you" Roger explain.

"Okay thank you sir" Misa said with a bow. "Tomorrow you will meet with Wammy's psychiatrist Dr. Wallace" L explained. "Whatever L wants is fine with Misa" she quipped. Samantha made a scoffing sound. "Well I'll show you to your room now" L said. "Sure" Misa agreed clinging to L's arm as he started leading her towards the staircase. "We'll not be seeing you at supper tonight" L called back.

"So Misa gets a room right next to yours that cool" she commented as they walked up the stairs. "Yes, very" L laughed. "So is Samantha really in love with you like Near says?" Misa wondered. "I don't know perhaps" L replied. "I don't think she likes Misa very much" she stated. "Don't worry about it" L assured her. "Does L love Samantha?" Misa inquired.

L stopped in the middle of a hallway. "I don't know" L answered. "Misa didn't mean to pry please don't be angry" she sobbed. "I'm not angry and don't worry about it there's nothing to cry about" L told her. The two continued down a series of hallways in silence until they stopped in front of a pure white door.

"This is it" L announced as he opened the door with a card key. "If you want you can make yourself at home" he told her. Misa put her things on the floor. L walked across the room to a wooden door and opened it. "This is your room" L explained. "What about the black door?" Misa wondered. "That would be our bathroom I'm sorry, but we'll have to share" L told her. "Okay" Misa replied.

L went to his dresser and scrounged up a pair of pajamas and handed them to Misa. "You can change in to these and make yourself comfortable I'll have dinner sent up to us" L explained. "We aren't eating with the others?" Misa asked. "No, not tonight I've had a long few years away from here and I would much rather not deal with everyone right now and with Samantha's attitude towards you I think it's best to stir clear of her right now" the detective explained.

Misa nodded and picked her things up and headed in to her room. She put what few of her things she carried with her away in the closet. _I guess we have to wait for the rest of our things to get here _she thought to herself. She undressed and changed in to the pajamas that L had given her. _These are a little big on me, but since there his that's to be expected _she told herself. Misa also took her hair down. Misa unlocked her door and reentered L's room.

L was sitting at his typing away. "I told Roger when dinner was ready to have ours sent up" L told Misa. Misa nodded and plopped down on L's bed. L looked over at her. "You know you look so different with your hair down like that" he noted. "Different good or different bad?" Misa wondered. "It looks more grown up that's all" L stated. "Misa will take that as a compliment" she smiled. "You should" he agreed.

Misa sat herself Indian style in the middle of the bed and continued to watch L type. "I put another pair of pajamas in the bathroom for you incase you wanted to shower before bed along with some fresh towels" L spoke. "Thank you" Misa beamed.

The two turned when there was a knock the door. L got up and answered it. There stood Samantha with two trays of food. "What are you doing here?" L asked. "What does it look I'm doing fool I'm taking over for grandfather I'm your new assistant or butler or whatever it is you want to call it" Samantha explained and she walked past L and in to the room.

Samantha went to work with setting things up. "When was this decided?" L inquired. "When I arrived here, I decided I wanted to dedicate myself to helping Wammy House in anyway I could I will be inheriting it after all" Samantha explained. "Inheriting it?" L asked. "Yes, it's all in grandfather's will that upon my marriage to you I will inherit Wammy House" Samantha stated.

Misa fell off the bed. "You're going to marry L!" Misa exclaimed. L looked shocked. "Well grandfather arranged it it's all right here" Samantha spoke as she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to L. L read the copy of Watari's will and couldn't believe his eyes.

"She's right it's states right here that a marriage between myself and Miss Wammy has been arranged and upon said marriage Samantha and I will inherit Wammy House" L announced. "When is the date?" Misa asked. "On October thirty-first" said L. "Your birthday!" Misa stated. "That's right" the detective said.

"Oh L I can hardly wait I've already been planning it" Samantha spoke as she finished setting up the dinner. "Samantha we shall discuss this later, but for now could please leave Miss Amane and myself to our dinner?" L asked. "What leave my fiancé alone with another woman I don't think so" Samantha refused. "Sam it's not a request it's an order as your boss and besides right after dinner Miss Amane will wash up and retire to her own room we've both had a long day of travel" L explained. "As you wish" Samantha said.

"You may return later tonight so we can discuss this situation" L told her. Samantha nodded and left the room. L got up and sat at the make shift table that had been set up and motioned for Misa to join him. "Gosh L" Misa spoke. "Not a word please Misa" L told her. Misa nodded and had their dinner in silence.

Misa finished and went to the bathroom to wash up as L had said. L got up and sat back at his desk. _Marry Samantha really?_ L thought. He sighed and placed a thumb to his lips. _This had been one long and interesting day now I'm going to have to deal with this_ the detective thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Death Note is owned by writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata I sadly do not own any part of it except my original character Samantha Wammy if I did own Death Note L would have never died. **

**Author's Note: This has been edited and reposted.**

L looked up from his computer when he heard a knock on the door. L got up to and answered the door to see Samantha standing there. "You told me to come back so I did" Samantha reminded. L stepped aside to let her in. "We have a lot to talk about Samantha" L grumbled. "Indeed we do" she agreed.

Samantha sat herself down on L's bed and smoothed out her nightgown. L seated himself in his computer chair and spun to face his guest. "So L is Miss Amane in bed?" she inquired. "Yes, she is Miss Wammy" he affirmed. Samantha looked down at her hands which were placed in her lap.

"I've read through Watari's will very carefully" assured the detective. "L I know this must come as a shock to you, but surly grandfather knew what he was doing" the brunette offered. "He never did anything with out having thought it through" he agreed. "L our marriage will ensure the orphanage will remain in good hands" Samantha insisted. "It's ridiculous that we should have to get married to inherit the orphanage" L stated.

"Would you do it if it wasn't me?" Samantha wondered. "I tried to check for loops holes for that reason, but there wasn't any" the raven haired man admitted. "So you don't object to the idea of marriage just the idea of marrying me" she accused. "Now I never said that" he protested. "You might as well have" she pointed out.

Frustrated L ran his fingers through his messy locks and sighed. "I didn't mean for it to come off that way" he apologized. "I forgive you" she approved. L shook his head and sighed it seemed as though they were at an impasse. "This is all rather complicated" he voiced. "You're the only one complicating it" Samantha noted. "Call me old fashioned, but when two people get married I think love should have something to do with it" L believed. "I am doing this out love, out of my love for grandfather and Wammy House and mostly out of my love for you" she made known.

"I loved Watari too and I love Wammy House, but it's not enough" he told her. "The only problem is that you don't love me" she stated. "How can you love someone you only spent time with a few times a year" he explained. "Fair enough" she conceded. "You claim to be in love with me, but how can you know for sure" L challenged. "You don't believe in love at first sight?" Samantha inquired. "More like lust at first sight, I don't believe you can determine if a person is your soul mate just from seeing them once" he argued.

"You're too analytical L always having to analyze everything" Samantha accused. "Well you're romanticizing love and putting it on pedestal" L suggested. "Shouldn't I?" she wondered. "People often get themselves hurt when they become too wrapped up in another person" he explained. "People should avoid relationships to avoid heartbreak?" she offered. "No, people should just be more careful as to how much of themselves they invest in to a relationship" L clarified. "So to avoid heartache people should keep each other at arms length and not become emotionally involved is that what you're saying?" she asked.

L got up and walked over to the window. "Forget it" he said. Samantha got up and stood next to him wrapping her arms around him. "L I promise that I will do anything for you" she promised. "You don't have to worry I've already decided that I will do the right and logical thing on October thirty-first we will get married for the sake of Wammy House" he announced.

"Thank you L I promise I will do everything in my power to make you happy and just maybe in time you will learn to love me" Samantha pledged. "I will make the official announcement tomorrow" L told her. "Okay" she nodded. L pulled a small box out from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh L it's amazing" Samantha gushed. L took Samantha's left hand and slipped the ring on to her ring finger. "It had belonged to my mother" L told her. "I'll cherish it always L" she promised. Samantha looked down at the ring and smiled. "It suits you" L stated. "L you won't regret this" Samantha reassured.

L let out a yawn and stretched. "It's getting late we should both get to bed" L pointed out. "Yes, of course" Samantha agreed. "Goodnight Samantha" L yawned. "Yes, goodnight I shall see you tomorrow" Samantha told him. L walked over to the door with his new fiancé. Samantha stared up at L with an expectant look on her face. L opened the door.

"Goodnight" he said again. "Goodnight L" she returned. L watched as Samantha padded bare foot down the hall to her room. _I think she wanted you to kiss her_ L told himself. L crossed the room and got in to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day since they would be beginning Misa's rehabilitation. L was going to need all the rest he could get.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Death Note is owned by writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata I sadly do not own any part of it except my original character Samantha Wammy if I did own Death Note L would have never died.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updates I hope this make up for it though. To clear a few things up incase it's confusing I know that according to the manga, Light's date of death is January 28, 2010, and I know it's March so it doesn't match real time but that's ok. I'll try to not procrastinate any longer. Also I don't know if Watari ever had any children, but I thought the idea of a granddaughter would be interesting. I know I have this posted as a LXMisa story, but since it's early yet I'm not sure if I'm going to have it go that way and besides they don't have an OC option for the Death Note category. Thank you to those that have read this so far and those who have reviewed with out further delay on to the story.**

"L come on wake up sleepy head" Samantha prodded. She smiled as she took in L's sleeping form. She leaned in and studied his peaceful face. _Wow his eyelashes are impossibly long and I wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips _she thought to herself. L's eyes fluttered opened and a smiled formed on his face.

"Did you bring me tea?" the sleepy detective asked. "Yes, I brought you sugar with tea and milk just how you like it" the brunette smiled. "Very funny Miss Wammy" L scolded. He sat up and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. Samantha placed a tray in front of him with his tea on it. "Sit" the raven haired genius ordered. Samantha nodded and took a seat on the end of the bed.

"What's on the agenda today?" L inquired. "Today you have to address Wammy House about your return, take Misa to meet with Dr. Wallace, and that should be about it" Samantha informed her boss and fiance. "Alright I think I will announce our engagement first to help loosen everybody up" L decided. "That sounds like an excellent idea" Samantha agreed.

L drank the last of his tea and pouted. "What's the matter L?" Samantha wondered. "Nothing is the matter, it's just this is such a bother" the great detective sighed. Samantha got up and adjusted her glasses and straitened out her clothes. "You'd better hurry and get dressed so you can get this done and over with" she spoke. "You're right" L agreed.

He got up and went to his dresser grabbing his usual apparel and headed for the bathroom. "Has Misa already went down for breakfast?" L inquired from the other side of the door. "Yes, I believe she is waiting in the dinning hall for you" Samantha told him. "Okay" came L's reply. Samantha sighed and her shoulders drooped. L came out of the bathroom and walked over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It's nothing I promise" she assured him. L pulled Samantha in to his arms and tilted her chin up so her eyes met his. "If there is something bothering you as your fiance I want you to be able to tell me" he told her. "Alright" she agreed. "Well what is it, you can't lie to me" he said.

"I know you don't reciprocate my feelings and I can't help, but to wonder how this can possibly work out?" she wondered. "I figured we could treat this as a sort of business agreement" L explained. "So this will only be a marriage of convenience?" Samantha asked. "Listen we've got to hurry we'll talk about this later okay" L stated. Samantha nodded in agreement as L pulled her along the hallway.

"Please try not to look so distraught" L pleaded. "I'm sorry" Samantha apologized. "Don't be" L told her. The two headed down the grand staircase. L looked over at his fiance who still had a forlorn look on her face. L stopped and turned her to face him. "You're feelings are written on your face and right now I need them to be happy ones" L pleaded. "I'll try really I will" she promised.

Samantha managed a somewhat believable smile by the time they reach the dinning hall. L and Samantha took a seat at the head of the table. "Everybody before I explain to you all what happened I have an important announcement to make" L spoke. Everyone in the room got quite. "I would like to announce my engagement to Watari's granddaughter Samantha Wammy" L told the room. Ooohs and ahhhs could be heard through out the room. "I also know that you all believed me to be dead and I apologize for any unnecessary grief I have cause. In ordered to protect myself during the Kira case I had to fake my own death" L added.

Roger stood up and looked over at L and Samantha. "I think we're all just glad to have you back and congratulation on your engagement to a most wonderful woman" Roger offered. "Thank you Roger. I would love to stick around, but I have some important business to attend to" L explained. L took a hold of Samantha's hand and the two made their way out of dinning hall followed by Misa.

"Samantha you can wait for me up in your room and we can talk when I get back" L told her. She nodded in agreement and walked away. L saw Misa waiting and gestured for her to follow him. The two made their way down a hallway that was in the opposite direction.

"So what I'm I going to talk about with this Dr. Wallace?" Misa wondered. "Well to begin with just tell him what you can" L explained. "Okay Misa thinks she can do that" the blonde quipped. "Well it's just a start to see where to go from here" L told the model. "So you're really going to marry Samantha?" Misa inquired. "Yes," L answered. "Is this place really worth it though, you don't even know if you love her" the petite girl wondered.

"Yes, this place is very much worth it and Misa I don't want you to tell anyone the circumstances for Samantha and mines engagement" L made known. "Okay Misa promises" she agreed. The two stopped in front of a heavy wooden door. "This is Dr. Wallace's office" the detective explained.

L knocked and opened the door with Misa following in tow. The room was filled with plush furnishings and had a very cozy feel to it. "Misa you can take a seat and make yourself comfortable" L told her. Misa took a seat on an over stuffed love seat.

"You must be Misa" stated Dr. Wallace. Dr. Wallace was a nice looking man with sandy brown hair. "Yes, I'm Misa" the blonde answered. L took a seat next to Misa. " Misa where would you like to start?" Dr. Wallace inquired. The raven haired detective felt pity for Misa.

"All Misa know is what other people have told her" she began. "So what have others told you?" the doctor asked. "Misa was accused of being the second Kira and that she assisted in the murder of thousands of criminals" the blonde stated. "Do you have any memories of these crimes?" Dr. Wallace wondered.

Misa shook her head. "Perhaps you blocked it all out?" the doctor suggested. "There is a theory that when a person using a Death Note loses ownership they lose their memory of ever having used it" Misa explained. L nodded his agreement. "This makes things rather complicated" Dr. Wallace stated. "That is why the Death Note is so dangerous, because the criminal will appear innocent" L explained

"I could try a couple of different methods, but I can't be sure if it will work" the doctor offered. "Like what?" Misa wondered. "I could give you a lie detector test and ask you various question, or I can try to hypnotize you and hope that maybe you retain some locked away memories" Dr. Wallace suggested.

"That could possibly work" L agreed. "In the mean while I'm trying to decide if we can use these sessions to talk about other things" the doctor said. "Misa thinks that would be good" she smiled. "Well I think that about does it for now" L spoke. "Yes, Misa can come by at the same time tomorrow" Dr. Wallace recommended. "That will be fine" L stated. L motioned for Misa to follow him and the two left the office.

"Misa you'll be okay going back by yourself right?" L inquired. "Misa thinks she'll be okay" the petite model assured. "Okay because I'm going to to see Samantha now I should be back to the room later" L explained. "Alright" Misa quipped. L watched as she headed off towards the main stairs. _Now to deal with Samantha _L thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Death Note is owned by writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata I sadly do not own any part of it except my original character Samantha Wammy if I did own Death Note L would have never died.**

**Authors Note: I'm sorry that this took so long and I'm sorry that it's a bit short I still hope that it's good though please read and review **

L knocked on Samantha's door and waited with some apprehension. The detective knew this talk wasn't going to go very well he would just have to hope for the best. No matter how the ravened haired genius looked at it it's going to be difficult to make everyone happy. L let out a sigh as the door slowly opened and Samantha stood before him.

"Is coming to see me really so terrible that you have to sigh L?" Samantha wondered. "No, it's not I just have a lot on my mind" he explained. L walked past her and entered the room. "Please make yourself comfortable" Samantha told her fiance. "Thank you Samantha" L replied. He took a seat in an overstuffed armchair that sat in the corner of the room.

"I know that this isn't going to be easy" L began. "You could say that again" Samantha agreed. She took a seat on the bed. "I thought it best if we treat our marriage like a business arrangement" L stated. "Oh I see" Samantha replied. "No, complication or all the other inconveniences that come with relationships" L explained. "So what you are proposing is a marriage with no love?" Samantha inquired. "Yes, more or less it will just be a marriage of convenience since we will get to inherit Wammy House it will be a win win situation" the raven haired detective explained.

Samantha burst out into tears. "I see so we'll just be married for the sake of saving Wammy House and nothing more" she sobbed. "Is all of that emotional love stuff even necessary?" L asked. "It may not be important to you, but most women hope to be married to a man who loves them" Samantha sobbed. "Listen, I promise that I will take care of you that much I can do I wont mistreat you" L told her. "I know that" Samantha wept. "Good I'm glad that you do" L replied.

L got up and sat next to Samantha on the bed. "It wont be as bad as all that so please don't cry" he pleaded. "What about children?" she inquired. "What?" he blurted out. "It's only natural that I would want children eventually at some point" she told him. "Well there are plenty of children here we could adopt" he offered. "I see how it is" she cried. "What do you mean?" he wondered. "You don't plan on even touching me besides a loveless marriage you want to have a sexless marriage" she told him.

L took a handkerchief from the bedside table and began to wipe away Samantha's tears. "Is it really that important to you all of that romantic stuff?" he wondered. Samantha nodded her head in a form of an answer. "I see" he replied

L took Samantha's face in his hands and leaned in and kissed her slowly. _What am I thinking _he thought to himself. He pushed her back down on to the bed and began to trail kisses along her throat. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they explored her body. "You see you don't need to love someone to do this" he whispered in her ear. Samantha then slapped him across the face with a resounding crack.

"How dare you mock my feelings I want you to get out" she cried. "As you wish" he said as he got up and walked to the door. L placed his hand on the door knob, but looked back at his fiance. "I really am sorry that I can't give you what you want" he said as he walked out the door. _Oh boy I really messed up this time _he thought to himself as he made his way back to his room. _What should I do now? _He wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Death Note is owned by writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata. I sadly do not own any part of it except my original character Samantha Wammy if I did own Death Note L would have never died.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a long delay, but a lot of things have been going on, but I promise there is more to come so please read and review.**

L sat with Misa in Dr. Wallace's office doing his best to pay attention, but his mind kept wandering back to yesterday and what happened with Samantha. _I can't believe how thoughtless I was _he scolded. His behavior was unacceptable and inexcusable and he knew it. L had to admit he was glad Samantha slapped him when she did or who knows where the situation could have ended up. _Did she slap because of my actions or because of what I said _he wondered. _I was only trying to prove a point _he justified to himself.

The great detective was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the buzzer signaling Misa's session was over. L got up from his chair and held the door open for Misa. The two stepped out and started walking back to their rooms.

"You seem really out of it today." Misa commented.

"It's nothing really." L assured the blonde.

"You're so fibbing I've never seen you so distracted." the model remarked.

"I don't want to talk about it" the raven haired genius warned.

"We're friends aren't we?" the girl inquired.

L ran his fingers through his unruly locks and sighed.

"Sure I guess you could say that." he replied.

"You can tell me what's wrong." Misa reassured.

"I went to talk to Samantha last night about our arrangement and I ended up kissing her and she slapped me." L blushed.

"She slapped you for kissing her?" Misa asked.

"Well it wasn't just a simple kiss I got a bit carried away." L explained.

"Well if you kissed me I wouldn't mind if you got carried away." the blonde stated.

"It's a bit more complicated than you think." L sighed.

"Well enlighten Misa." the petite girl challenged.

As the two walked L explained to Misa everything that happened. Before either knew it they had reached their destination. L unlocked the door and the two stepped inside.

"I think I need to speak to Samantha." the detective stated.

"If you really think you must, but I still can't believe you kissed her." Misa told him.

"I don't fully understand it myself." L agreed.

"Well you go take care of business and maybe I'll see you later." Misa said.

L nodded and watched as Misa entered her room. He walked over to the intercom sitting on his desk and pressed the button connecting him to Samantha.

"What can I do for you L?" Samantha inquired.

"I need to talk to you and was wondering when would be a good time for you?" L wondered.

"You may come to my room" the brunette replied.

"Thank you I'll be there in about fifteen minutes" L told his fiance.

"I'll see then" Samantha replied clicking off the intercom.

L took a deep breath and sighed. He hated to admit it, but he was a little nervous. _She is probably really mad _L thought as he headed out. _If I'm lucky all will go well_ the detective tried to encourage himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Death Note is owned by writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata I sadly do not own any part of it except my original character Samantha Wammy if I did own Death Note L would have never died.**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the delay in updates a lot has happened. I had a move and plus no internet, but I took care of that problem LOL so now bare with me for there is more. I would like to thank everyone who has read this. Please leave reviews.**

L stood in front of Samantha's door the feeling of apprehension washing over him. The raven haired detective raised a fist to knock on the door just as the door swung open. Samantha stepped aside allowing L to enter. L could tell just from looking at her that she was very much upset.

"Samantha listen, about what happened I just wanted to apologize." he said. L took a seat in an armchair in his usual crouching position.

"That's fine L." the brunette accepted. Samantha's shoulders drooped as she let out a sigh.

"What's the matter Samantha? I need you to tell me." L asked. The genius placed his thumb to his lips. A habit he always had while thinking.

"Have you forgotten? The will also clearly states that the marriage must also be consummated in order for it to be officially accepted and for the inheritance to be legitimate." she stated.

"Lets just tell them we did and not." L offered. The detective couldn't believe that Watari would go through such lengths to ensure Wammy House's future.

"Please don't tell me that it would be your first time." Samantha snickered.

"No, as a matter of fact it wouldn't." L told her.

"Well it would be mine. Grandfather has even arranged an examination to prove that the marriage has been consummated." She explained.

"This proves to be a rather problematic situation." L sighed. _There must be a way around it _L thought to himself.

Samantha sighed too as she took a seat on the bed. She rested her elbows on her knees and placed her head in her hands as she let out another sigh. She knew that L didn't want any of this, but it's the only way to ensure that all of her grandfather's legacy remained in good hands.

"We're just going to have to give up Wammy House." Samantha stated.

"What are you talking about?" L inquired.

"I just don't see any other way this is just an impossible situation." she explained.

"There is always a solution to every problem." L reminded Samantha.

"I could always just find someone to take care of it." she offered

"Excuse me? What?" L asked.

"I'll just have to find someone to take my virginity. It's not like they would have to know it wasn't you. Not unless they are going to DNA testing or something." she explained.

"No, no good" L objected.

"Why not? It's not like you want to and I really can't see any other choice." Samantha explained.

"True, but I know that's really not what you want. There has to be another way." L thought.

"Like what?" Samantha wondered.

"There must be a way to manually break one's hymen." L wondered.

Samantha just looked at L in disbelief. She could tell the wheels in his head were turning. It didn't surprise her though when dealing with a situation he was always determined to solve it. It was probably one of the reasons she loved him so much.

"I have read that when girls do certain activities like gymnastics, horseback riding, and in even some cases masturbation can cause the hymen to break." L explained.

"Sure, but I've never been horseback riding, I don't do gymnastics and I certainly do not masturbate." Samantha told him.

L suddenly had one of his light bulb moments. He knew it was a long shot, but it could work. It was much better than Samantha's solution.

"What are you thinking?" Samantha wondered.

"Perhaps you could use a toy to do the job, theoretically it should work." L suggested.

"Somehow that doesn't seem like it would be the same." Samantha told him.

"Well no, but it would be much better than you finding some random person." the detective stated.

"I must admit either way it's not how most girls would imagine their wedding night." Samantha sighed.

"Probably not." L agreed.

"So?" Samantha wondered.

"What?" L replied.

"There is still the obvious option." Samantha suggested.

"I thought we had already taken that one off the table." L said.

"You're the one who wanted to treat this as business deal right?" Samantha reminded the detective.

"Right." L replied.

"Well just consider it no different than finalizing a business deal." Samantha suggested.

"I could, but it would be unfair to you. I wouldn't want you to read too much into it because once would be once." L explained.

Samantha got up and opened the door. L could tell that she still seemed pretty upset. _Well there probably isn't much help for it _he thought to himself.

"Look thank you for your apology and for talking about this, but I have a lot of work to get done. I have lessons to plan for the children, information to gather for possible adoptions, and planning your schedule." Samantha told him.

"I understand, just don't make any rash decisions. There is still plenty of time to figure this out." L said.

"I wont. See you tomorrow." Samantha told him.

"Yes, see you tomorrow. By the way I want blueberry scones and Earl Grey for breakfast." L replied.

"I'll make a note of that." Samantha said.

L turned and walked down the hall heading back towards his room. His minds was filled with every possible solution to this whole issue. Leave it to Watari to want proof that the marriage had been consummated he always was extremely thorough.

The detective hoped though that Samantha was seriously just joking about perhaps finding someone. Despite how L felt about things he didn't like the ideal. The way L saw it is at that point she would be his wife and the ideal of another man with her just didn't settle well. It wasn't jealousy or anything like that because the great detective doesn't get jealous. It just wouldn't be right for a man to be touching another man's wife.

L entered his room and noticed that the light from Misa's room seemed to be off. _She must have already went to bed _L thought to himself. L turned on the computer and tried to go over some cases, but his mind still kept thinking about the current situation. The detective shut down the computer and laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes and kept thinking about what could be done. _This is seriously proving to be difficult_ he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Death Note is owned by writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata I sadly do not own any part of it except my original character Samantha Wammy if I did own Death Note L would have never died.**

**Author's Note: YAY! another update LOL I hope you all have been enjoying this. This one might be a bit of a long one, but totally makes up for my slacking.**

L couldn't sleep he looked over at his clock and noticed he still had a couple of hours before he should be awake. L got up and made his way to Samantha's room. The door was unlocked so he let himself in. He noticed that the bathroom door was opened and humming could be heard along with the sound of splashing water.

The detective silently stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame watching. Samantha was humming absent mindedly while admiring a necklace that she was dangling in front of her. L noticed that the necklace was a locket with a W engraved into it. He also knew inside of the locket would be a chip containing valuable information. All of the Wammy House detectives are given lockets that they are to pass down to their successor in the event they are unable to continue their mission.

"Was that locket Watari's? Did he give it to you?" L spoke.

Samantha jumped at the sudden sound of L's voice. L watched as she turned a deep shade of pink as she tried to sink farther into the clawed foot bathtub. Samantha looked at him confused and in disbelief.

"L what are you doing here?" Samantha asked. She clutched the necklace tight to her chest not worrying about it getting wet since it was waterproof.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would see if you were awake." L explained.

"I really think you should go back to sleep." Samantha suggested.

"I already told you I couldn't sleep. Besides you still haven't answered my questions." the raven haired genius pointed out.

"Yes, the locket had belonged to grandfather and sent to me after he died." the naked brunette replied.

"So he had chosen you." L stated.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure we've already established that." Samantha said.

"Have you already seen its contents?" the detective inquired.

"Yes, not that it's any of your business." Samantha answered.

"May I see it please?" L asked.

"No, and will you please get out of my bathroom!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Why?" L wondered

"Why? How about because I'm naked, that's why!" Samantha shouted.

"So." L shrugged.

"So! Don't you believe in boundaries?" Samantha wondered. She was clearly exasperated.

"It's not that big of deal it's just the human anatomy." L stated.

"It just isn't right to be barging in on people while they are in the bath. Grandfather clearly didn't teach you any manners." Samantha explained.

"Would you be more comfortable if I was naked too" the detective asked.

"No, as tempting as that would be." Samantha replied.

"You really shouldn't be so self-conscious." L suggested.

L couldn't understand what the big fuss was about. She would be willing to share her body with some random person, but yet be embarrassed to be naked around him. L ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"L honestly, could you like please leave or turn your back or something?" Samantha asked.

"You really don't make any sense." L stated.

"How so?" Samantha wondered.

"You're willing to let some random man see you naked, but you're all self-conscious about being naked around me." the detective explained.

"That's because I would never see that person ever again so I wouldn't care about what they would think. You though you're different because I actually care about what you would think of me." Samantha explained.

"Woman's logic is so ridiculous." L stated.

"Whatever." Samantha replied.

Samantha stood up and got out of the tub. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She walked past L and into her room. L followed behind her with another towel in his hand.

"For your hair." he said. He held out the towel to her.

"Thanks." she said. Samantha took the towel and begun drying her hair.

"So can I please see the locket?" L asked again.

"No, I don't think so." Samantha told him.

"I really do think I should know what it has." L stated.

L couldn't help it his curiosity was already piqued. He wanted to know what was on the memory card contained in the locket. It could be something that might be a link that could make everything make sense. Being the genius that he is L concocted a plan to get said locket which was still clutched firmly in Samantha's hand.

"This information is for me alone If grandfather had wanted you to know he would have given it to you." Samantha reasoned.

"Samantha?" L wondered.

"What?" she replied.

"Do you really want to know what I think of you?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact I would L." she responded.

L moved across the room and stood in front of the still wet and very naked Samantha. He looked down at her and pulled her into his arms. Samantha's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. L leaned down close to her ear.

"I think pink suits you." he whispered.

Samantha gasped and blushed even more. L couldn't help, but to laugh. He knew he had to pull out all the stops if he wanted her to give up the locket. L stepped forward making Samantha take a step back.

"I also think that you must be the most intelligent, and strong-willed woman I have ever met." he told her. He took another step forward causing Samantha to stumble onto the bed.

"L!" Samantha gasped.

L leaned over her on the bed and smiled down at her. Samantha looked up at him with wide brown eyes. L leaned close to her.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered.

Samantha blushed and turned away. L took her chin and turned her face towards his. He leaned in and placed a searing kiss on her lips. L watched as Samantha's eyes got even larger. L trailed kisses along Samantha's jaw before capturing her lips again.

L knew at this point resistance was futile. L broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became necessary. Both were panting slightly. L than began to trail kisses along her throat and collarbone. He kept trailing kissing lower until he reached the top of Samantha's towel. L couldn't help but to smile at all the moans and little gasps Samantha was making.

Samantha moved to keep the towel closed, but before her hand could get there L pinned it above her head the other still clasped the locket. L pulled open the towel with his teeth. He continued to trail kisses until he reached her breasts. He took one of her pink nipples into his mouth alternating between sucking, lightly biting, and swirling his tongue. His free hand gave attention to the other pinching and rolling it between his thumb and index finger.

Samantha was gasping and moaning in pleasure. L decided to switch breasts he couldn't help but to smile at how responsive she was. Once L had his fill of Samantha's breasts he continued to trail kiss even lower, L kissed along Samantha's stomach dipping his tongue into her naval which gained a rather loud moan.

L stopped just before reaching his goal. He had to admit that the noises Samantha was making were definitely affecting him. Without warning he took one long lick of Samantha's moist woman mound. L couldn't believe how wet she was. Her sweet juices were starting to flow. L gave another lick which wrung out more tortured moans from Samantha.

L was relentless after a few more licks he slipped his tongue in. He put to work his talent of tying cherry stems. Samantha's hips started to buck so he used his free hand to hold her in place. L had to admit that her response was rather pleasing. He decided to switch over to doing the alphabet with his tongue.

Samantha was moaning L's name over and over. L knew she was close. He gently took her clit between his teeth nibbling it also using his mouth. That was enough to send her over the edge L watched as with her head tossed back and eyes closed she screamed his name at her release.

He saw her hand with the locket loosen it's grip and took the opportunity to snag it. He lapped up her juices smiling in victory. L got up while Samantha laid there watching him.

"God L." Samantha gasped.

"Amazing I know." he smiled smugly.

L walked over to the door and turned to face Samantha. She still had a very stunned look on her face. L held up the locket and smiled.

"Thank you. By the way about breakfast don't worry about it I've already eaten plenty." he told her as he licked his lips.

A large range of emotions from sadness to anger came across Samantha's face. L quickly bolted out the door narrowly missing something heavy that broke against it. The sounds of crying could be heard down the hall. He knew he would suffer the consequences later.

L quickly made his way back to his room and shut the door. He clutched his prize in his hands. Misa was up sitting on his bed. She just smiled at him and cocked her head to one side.

"What are you doing on my bed?" L wondered.

"Misa noticed that you left early so she decided to wait for you here." the blonde explained.

"I was busy attending to something." L replied.

"If you can't tell Misa that's fine." the model said.

"Misa could I please have some alone time there is something important that I must do?" L asked.

"You aren't in trouble are you?" Misa inquired.

"Truthfully perhaps a little, but that isn't your problem." the great detective told her.

"Can Misa do anything to help?" she wondered.

"I don't think you can, but it will be alright so don't worry." L assured.

"Misa isn't going to meddle she's going to go down to breakfast." Misa stated getting up.

"Good girl." L smiled.

L watched as Misa left shutting the door behind her. L took a seat at his computer. He opened the locket and took out the memory card. L inserted it into his computer. As soon as the information finished downloading L opened the files. He could hardly believe it.

There were plans for inventions, information on cases, and even the blueprints of Wammy House. _Watari didn't just leave you Wammy House he left you everything _L thought. While looking at the files L came across a file labeled with just a single letter the letter L. _Is this what you were keeping from me Samantha? _L wondered. He moved the mouse over the file to click on it when there was the sound of violent knocking on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Death Note is owned by writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata I sadly do not own any part of it except my original character Samantha Wammy if I did own Death Note L would have never died.**

**Author's Note: YAY! another update LOL I hope you all have enjoyed this. I would like to thank FlowersN'stars, kenshin, and the 2 Guests that left me reviews thank you soooo much. I would also like to give a shout out to Anixi3L and Bunny-chan2022 check out their stories they are very good. Also I don't think they ever gave much info about L's parents so I just made up some.**

L ignored the ever-growing knocks on the door until they subsided. L knew that it must have been Samantha wanting to chew him out for his earlier actions. L took a deep breath and clicked the file marked L. If the file was about him the detective felt he had the right to know.

_Name: L Lawliet_

_Age: 8_

_DOB: October 31, 1982_

_Parents: Father: Elliot Lawliet Mother: Mitsuki (Matsuyama) Lawliet_

_Status Of Parents: Deceased_

_COD: Murdered_

_Case Status: Unsolved_

_ Elliot and Mitsuki Lawliet were found murdered in their home. Elliot and Mitsuki were both well know writers. I believe that they were perhaps murdered by a crazed fan or perhaps someone they may have upset. _

_ Their eight year old son L was found in a closet in the parents bedroom where the murders happened. After observations the boy shows signs of high intelligence and would be an excellent candidate for the Wammy House project. The boy displays some signs of distress and Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder will continue to watch._

L closed out the file and ran his fingers through his hair. Memories of that night came flooding back. L closed out the file and left his room. The great detective knew he should say something to Samantha, but decided he needed to clear his head first.

The raven haired genius made his way to the roof. It was raining out, but L didn't mind. The rain was refreshing and the sound relaxed him. The detective closed his eyes and tilted his head back letting the rain wash over him.

Do to the rain the detective didn't notice the sound of footsteps approaching. A pair of soft lips met his own in a soft lingering kiss. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around him pulling him closer. He could feel fingers tangled in his hair.

The broke when neither could breathe and L opened his eyes. Looking up at him was none other than Misa. L had to admit he was a little surprised.

"Misa?" the detective wondered.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't help myself." the blonde explained.

"How did you find me?" L inquired.

"I followed you." the petite model admitted. Misa clutched at her skirt looking a bit embarrassed. "You aren't mad are you?" she wondered.

"No, I'm not mad Misa." L replied.

"We should probably go back in and get out of these wet clothes." Misa suggested.

"Yes, you're probably right." L agreed. He led Misa back inside.

The two made their way back to their room in silence. L couldn't help, but to wonder about the kiss that had happened. He ran his fingers through his wet hair and sighed. L took out his card key and let them in.

Misa came up behind L and snaked her arms around him. "Why don't we get out of these wet clothes?" she whispered. Her lips brushed against his ear.

"Misa?" L wondered. He turned to face the small blonde.

Misa placed a finger to L's lips. "Shh." she hushed.

Misa's hands went to the hem of L's shirt. L lifted his arms as Misa pulled the shirt up and over his head. Misa wrapped her arms around L placing a passionate kiss on his lips. L knew at this point there was no turning back. They broke the kiss long enough for L to remove Misa's t-shirt.

The two made their way over to L's bed. L pulled Misa down with him. The two were a tangle of limbs as they kissed. Their hands roamed each others bodies. Misa ran her hands along L's chest and back. She wrapped a leg around L's waist and ground herself against him earning a moan from the detective.

Misa's hands went to the waist band of L's pants. "These need to come off." she said. Her slim and delicate fingers made quick work of unbuttoning and un-zipping L's jeans. L finished ridding himself of the jeans kicking them off along with his boxers.

"I think your still over dressed." L voiced. He made quick work of removing Misa's bra. Misa pulled her skirt down and slid her panties off.

"Impatient are we?" L asked. Misa answered by spreading her legs looking up at him coyly.

L didn't wait he situated himself between Misa's thighs and slammed into her. Misa let out a gasp of pleasure. L grabbed a hold of Misa's hips and quickened his pace. Misa thrashed against the bed as L pounded her into the mattress. Misa clung to L clawing at his back.

L could tell they were both close. L flipped Misa over taking her from behind as she clutched the headboard.

"Oh fuck L this is so good." Misa gasped. She met L thrust for thrust.

With a few more thrusts Misa's came along with the great detective. The two both collapsed on the bed panting, sweaty and spent. Misa wrapped her arms around L snuggling close.

"That was amazing L really." Misa spoke. L hummed in agreement. He watched as Misa closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. L stroked the blondes hair closing his eyes he too drifted off into sleep. He would worry about what would come later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Death Note is owned by writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata I sadly do not own any part of it except my original character Samantha Wammy if I did own Death Note L would have never died. **

**Author's Note: I once again would like to thank everyone so far who has reviewed this story. Please feel free to check my other stories if you like this one because I will be continuing to work on those as well so bare with me. I suffer from a lot of plot bunnies LOL! Please don't forget to read and review it really means a lot to get some feedback :D Luv ya all**

L woke up to the sound of clattering and breaking china. He opened his sleep blurred eyes in time to see the retreating back of Samantha. L sat up and quickly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Misa stirred next to him. L quickly untangled himself from the sheets and begun dressing. Misa sat up and looked at L sleepily.

"Where are you going?" Misa wondered. Her voice was still thick with sleep.

"Samantha just came in." L replied. L quickly pulled his shirt on and finished closing up his jeans. "This so isn't good." he stated.

"So you're going after her?" the naked blonde inquired.

"Yes." L answered.

"Why?" the pop idol asked.

"It's complicated." L explained.

L walked over towards the door and found a tea-tray on the floor. Cakes and tea were spilled all over the floor. The teapot and tea-cup were smashed. L took care to avoid stepping in the mess.

"Misa please see to it that this gets picked up." L told the blonde. L gestured to the mess on the floor.

L turned and hurried out of the room. L walked towards Samantha's room, but did not hear a sound. The detective decided to head downstairs. L found her sitting on the stairs crying. Inwardly L cringed he could tell by the sound that it wasn't like the crying someone did over a scraped knee. She was deeply hurt.

"Samantha I..." L's voice trailed off. He wasn't even sure where to begin. This was something that a simple apology couldn't fix.

"Go away." Samantha replied. She looked up at L with red puffy eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." L stated.

"You truly are reprehensible." Samantha accused.

"I know." L agreed.

"How could you? The stunt that you pulled to get grandfather's locket and now this?" Samantha inquired.

"My actions are inexcusable." the detective conceded.

"The worst part is as much as I want to I can't bring myself to hate you." Samantha admitted. She hugged her knees to her chest her crying continued.

"You don't hate me?" L wondered.

Samantha shook her head in answer. L knelt next to her on the stairs. He put an arm around the crying brunette only to have it shoved off.

"I will give you some credit though." Samantha told L.

"Why?" L asked.

"At least you didn't try to tell me that is wasn't what it looked like." she explained.

"That's because you aren't that stupid." L told her.

"Can I ask you something?" Samantha wondered.

"Of course." L replied.

"Do you even love me at all?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, maybe not in the way that you would like me to, but I do love you." L answered.

"What kind of answer is that?" Samantha inquired.

"It's the best one I can give you." L explained.

"What about Misa?" Samantha wondered.

"I honestly don't know." L admitted.

"You made love to her though. How could you not know?" Samantha asked.

"We didn't make love, we fucked." L told Samantha.

"Same difference." Samantha argued.

"No, there is a big difference." L stated.

"Whatever." Samantha said.

"It wasn't like I planed it to happen or anything. Misa kissed me and one thing led to another." L explained.

"You should have just refused her." Samantha told the detective.

"Yes, I should have." L agreed.

Samantha broke down into more sobs. L tried to pull her near to comfort her, but was pushed away. The great detective had to admit he was ill prepared for this. He knew he could never make this right, but he had to at least try.

Samantha stood up and did her best to tidy herself up. L stood up too running his fingers through his hair. L watched as Samantha cleaned her face off with a handkerchief.

"I think you should have this back." Samantha spoke. She slipped the ring off L gave her and held it out to him.

"What?" L asked.

"I think it best." Samantha explained.

"Dose this mean...?" L's voice trailed off.

"Yes," Samantha replied.

"You can't though. What about Wammy House?" L wondered.

"We'll just have to give it up. Roger will probably sell it or maybe turn it into a bug museum or something." Samantha said.

"What about the children? What will happen to them? You shouldn't punish them for my mistake." L pleaded.

"I don't know L I just don't know." Samantha cried. She sat back down on the steps and broke down again.

"Listen is there anyway I can atone for this?" L wondered.

"I don't know. I just want to be left alone now." Samantha told L.

"Okay, just please don't do anything rash." L replied.

L bent down and placed the ring next to Samantha on the steps. He looked back as he started to walk away. He could only hope that the situation wasn't completely hopeless. _Would Samantha really give up Wammy House so easily? _L wondered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Death Note is owned by writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata I sadly do not own any part of it except my original character Samantha Wammy if I did own Death Note L would have never died. **

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the delay in updating, but I was hit with a bit of writers block, but it's all good now. Also I would like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews.**

L came back to his room to find Misa dressed and sitting on the edge of his bed. The mess from the tea-tray had been cleaned up. L took a seat at his desk and switched on the computer. The bed creaked as Misa shifted her weight a little.

"So now what?" the blonde pop idol inquired. Misa cocked her head to one side and arched an eyebrow.

"Well lets just say there is a ninety-nine point nine percent probability that Wammy House has seen it's last days." the great detective explained.

"She doesn't want to marry you now?" the petite model asked.

"Samantha tried to give back the ring I gave her, but I didn't accept it." L told Misa.

"L what about us?" Misa wondered. Misa looked down at her feet as if something interesting was there.

"Misa there is no us. Last night was a mistake, it should have never happened." the raven haired detective explained. L turned his chair around to face the computer.

"How can you say that L? I remember you saying once that you could fall for me." Misa pouted.

"Misa I will admit that I had always admired you and your work,it was nothing more than that." L replied.

"What about Samantha? How do you feel about her?" Misa asked. Misa was trying hard to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I have known Samantha for a while now. She's calm, level headed, intelligent, and well organized. She will make more than a suitable wife." L explained.

"Yes, but do you even love her! What's the point of getting married if you don't love the person." Misa exclaimed. Misa's fists were clutched at her sides.

"You couldn't possibly understand Misa why I need to fix this mess so badly." L told the blonde.

"I do understand, but is saving Wammy House worth getting married to someone you don't love?" Misa wondered.

"It's not about what I want Misa. It's about doing what is best for all of the children that reside here. What we are doing here at Wammy House is important to everyone." L stated.

"There isn't any helping it is there?" Misa asked. Misa stood up and straitened out her skirt.

"I guess not Misa." L agreed.

Misa walked over to the door that led to the adjoining room she stayed in and entered. L could hear soft sobbing sounds coming from the other side. He knew she was upset, but there wasn't anything that could be done about. L knew he would just have to work harder at rehabilitating her and have her depart from Wammy House as expediently as possible.

L turned his attention back to the computer. He had decided that even though there wasn't anything that he could say or do that would undo what had been done that he would at least try to make it up to Samantha. Some I'm sorry gifts still couldn't hurt it was at least worth a try and with his connections L would be able to have them delivered promptly.

After some browsing L had decided on a pair of Louis Vuitton's, a Coach bag, a pair of Manolo Blahnik's, and some jewelry from Vivienne Westwood. He hoped that Samantha would like them he was pretty confident in his choices. The packages would be delivered by morning.

The detective shut down the computer and placed his head in his hands. He knew the situation that he was in was a very messy one. He just hoped that Samantha would be able to find it within herself to forgive him.

L's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking. L got up and answered the door. There before him was none other than Samantha. Her eyes were still a little red and a bit puffy from crying and she was holding a tea-tray. L took the tray from her and moved aside to allow her to pass.

"What brings you here?" L wondered. He had to admit he thought she would be trying to avoid him.

"I know you didn't eat earlier and I thought perhaps you were hungry." Samantha explained.

"Thank you." L replied. L placed the tea-tray on the desk.

"You also forgot this." Samantha said. She held out the ring that L had left behind for her.

"I was rather hoping that you would be wearing it." L admitted.

"L I just don't think that would right given the circumstances." Samantha explained.

"I understand that you are upset and you have every right to be, but please reconsider." L pleaded.

"I just don't know." Samantha sighed.

"Please take Wammy House's future into consideration and the future of the children." L reasoned.

"Don't act like I haven't. I thought you would be happy to be let off the hook." Samantha responded.

"Ensuring Wammy House's future is far more important to me." L told the brunette.

"You should have thought about that before you had went and slept with Misa." Samantha scolded.

"You are perfectly right I should have and I will fully admit that I was wrong. It should have never happened, but it did. I am sorry, but I can't undo what has already been done. You can hate me forever if that will make you feel better, but please do not punish Wammy House or the children for my bad judgment." L insisted.

"I don't want to see anything bad happen to Wammy House or the children either L, but you've put me in a rather bad spot." Samantha explained.

"I am well aware of that fact." L agreed.

"How am I to trust that it wont happen again? I understand that it would only be a marriage of convenience anyways, but is it too much to ask that you at least be faithful?" Samantha wondered.

"No, it's not and it wont happen again." L promised.

"Can you promise me that?" Samantha asked.

"I promise." L confirmed.

Samantha took and placed the ring back on her finger. L felt a huge wave of relief wash over him. He was so grateful that it was almost sickening. With out any thought he pulled Samantha into his arms and hugged her.

"Thank you for making the right decision. You will not regret this." L assured Samantha. Samantha looked up at him.

"I had better not." Samantha warned.

"You wont." L promised.

"You really should eat now before the food get's cold. The tea has probably already cooled." Samantha fussed.

"Of course." L nodded. L sat at the desk and began to eat the scones smothering them with marmalade. Samantha took her leave and went off to continue with other tasks that needed to be seen to. This situation wasn't perhaps ideal, but if it meant saving Wammy House L was willing to do anything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Death Note is owned by writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata I sadly do not own any part of it except my original character Samantha Wammy if I did own Death Note L would have never died. **

**Author's Note: ****I'm sorry for the slow updates, but I had been having some computer problem there was a problem with my hard-drive it's all better now though****. ****I will be trying to update more often now. This will be ****mainly ****Misa so it should be interesting.**

Misa sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes felt dry and itchy from crying all night. Misa went to her wardrobe and picked out something to wear. She decided on a black and red t-shirt that she got from Harajuku and a black tulle skirt that matched. The shirt was her favorite because it had chains and stuff on it.

Misa went to the door and slowly opened it. L was still sleeping and Samantha hasn't brought him his morning tea yet. As quickly as possible she grabbed the clothes off the bed where she had placed them and hurriedly made her way the bathroom. The blonde model was trying her best to be quiet and not wake L up.

The petite blonde started the shower and after adjusting the temperature got in. She let the water wash over her. It was calming and helped her feel a bit more awake. Misa rinsed her hair and steppedout of the shower grabbing a towel to dry off. She really hoped she hadn't woke L. She didn't know if she could face him.

Once satisfied that she was dry enough Misa quickly got dressed. As quietly as possible she left. Misa had a meeting with Doctor Wallace like normal. She really did wish she could remember about having the Death Note and about being the second Kira. The only thing she did know for sure was how much she had loved Light Yagami.

Misa believed that Light was Kira like everyone had been telling her. She also believed that in order to achieve his goal to be a God of The New World that he had been cheating on her with Kiyomi Takada. It hurt her to think that Light could betray her like that. Misa wasn't stupid though despite what people may think. She knew that Light had most likely stayed with her to use her and to assure that nobody found out his secret. Light never loved her not really. She had a feeling that even though Light hadn't really loved her that she still would have done anything he had asked of her.

_Love is a pretty funny thing _the pop star thought to herself. It made her wonder if Light had lived if she still would have loved him. She knew the answer already and it was yes because he was Kira and she was greatful to Kira for killing her parents' muderer. She wondered what would have happened if she had confronted him about Kiyomi. Perhaps she had, but forgotten if it had taken place while she was acting as second Kira she most likely wouldn't remember. It probably wouldn't have mattered though because Light most likely would have brushed it off and told her a lie about how it was nothing and that he had to do for the good of the new world and that it was her that he really loved.

Misa cringed because she knew she would have bought Light's lies. Misa didn't want to think though that she could have been that desperate for Light's love. She wanted to believe that even while acting as second Kira that somewhere deep down inside she knew he was only using her. Misa knew in her heart that kind of thing is just wrong and evil, but she also knew that she must have accepted it.

Knowing this Misa had wanted to hate herself, but Dr. Wallace durring one of their sessions had reminded her that it wasn't her fault Light was a master of manipulation so it wouldn't have been hard for him to get people to do what he wanted. Misa knew as well that what she had perhaps felt for Light was a misplaced sence of gratitude and hero worship and not love.

Misa had learned so much from talking with Dr. Wallace. She understood that more or less she along with the rest of the people that had followed Kira had been brainwashed. Misa sometimes would cry herself to sleep at night because she had no doubts in her mind that she has been the second Kira and was responcible for so many deaths. She was no better than the person who had killed her parents.

The blonde came to stand in front of Dr. Wallace's door. She knocked and Dr. Wallace opened the door. Misa took her normal seat on the couch. Dr. Wallace pulled up a chair and sat down. Misa made herself comfortable.

"Good morning Miss Amane." Dr. Wallace greeted. Misa smiled politly at him.

"Good morning doctor." Misa returned. She fidgeted a little.

"Is something wrong Miss Amane?" the doctor inquired. He wore a concerned look on his face.

"It's just L..." Misa's voice trailed off.

"What about him?" Dr. Wallace wondered.

"It's just I think that him marrying Samantha is a huge mistake." Misa stated.

"How so?" questioned Dr. Wallace.

"It's because I'm sure he dosn't really love her. He's only marrying her to save Wammy House and besides if he loved her at all he would have never slept with me." Misa blurted.

"Excuse me did I hear that correctly just now? You and L were intimate with each other?" Dr. Wallace stammered.

"Yes, doctor I guess you could put it that way." Misa admitted.

"I'm sorry I'm just a little surprised that's all." the doctor explained.

"I'm sorry I probably shouldn't even be talking about this." Misa apologised.

"No, it's okay continue on." assured Dr. Wallace.

"He said it was mistake and should have never happened, but I don't feel that way." Misa explained.

"Do you love L?" Dr. Wallace asked.

"Yes, I do." Misa replied.

"Why do you love him?" the doctor pried.

"Because he has always treated me kindly and he's smart, attractive in an unconventional way, and sometimes he is even funny." Misa told the doctor.

"I see." Dr. Wallace replied.

"The worst part is Samantha came in the room the morning after and of course L went after her." Misa complained.

"I'm sure Miss Wammy must have been very shocked by what she saw not to mention hurt." Dr. Wallace offered.

"She was." Misa agreed.

"Do you blame her?" Dr. Wallace wondered.

"No, I guess not I'm sure anyone would be upset by that." Misa responded.

"I'm sure Miss Wammy's feelings for L are genuine so you should try to see it from her point." Dr. Wallace suggested.

"I would, but then she wanted to call it off afterward, but L managed to convince her not to and now there still getting married. To me it just seems like an act to keep him with her instead of letting him make his own choices." Misa explained.

"Do you think he would be with you if he was free to." Dr. Wallace asked.

"I honestly can't say because of the fact that he is worried about what will happen to Wammy House if he doesn't marry Samantha." Misa said.

"It seems to me Misa that L's mind is made up and I can't help, but to wonder if you are trying to use him as a replacement for Light out of a need to be attached to someone." Dr. Wallace said.

"I'm not. I'm sure about how I feel about him and I know that his mind is probably made up. I just wish there was someway around this whole mess." Misa sighed.

"Well Misa our time for today is up. I hope that talking about this helped make you feel better." Dr. Wallace smiled.

"It helped some. Thank you doctor." Misa smiled back.

Misa stood up and fixed her skirt. Dr. Wallace opened the door for her and she walked back out into the hall. Misa still couldn't help, but feel a bit upset about everything. She didn't want to think L like Light only used her to get what he wanted and can just easily toss her aside with out any reguards to her feelings. She also couldn't help, but to wondered about what Dr. Wallace had said. Maybe there was a possibility that she could be just trying to fill Light's place with L. Misa didn't want to think about it, but perhaps she did have a bit of a follower mentality.

Misa made her way to the dinning hall and got something for breakfast. She focused her attention on eating and tried not to think about her session with Dr. Wallace. Misa watched around the dinning hall and looked at all the kids playing. She had to admit they were lucky to have a safe place like Wammy House to call home. Misa quickly finished her breakfast and headed out to the gardens for a walk. She didn't want to have to run into L or Samantha just yet if she could least help it besides a walk she figured would help take her mind off things.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Death Note is owned by writer Tsugumi Ohba and manga artist Takeshi Obata I sadly do not own any part of it except my original character Samantha Wammy if I did own Death Note L would have never died.**

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the delay in updating. I fractured my left hand recently it's healed now, but I am still working on it. I promise I will be continuing to work on updating more often. Also I would like to thank FlowersN'stars for your review I'm really glad you liked it.**

L sat up in bed and scratched his head and blinked his obsidian eyes. The great detective gave a great stretch and yawned rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around and noted that Samantha hadn't been in with his morning tea. Normally Samantha came in at the same time every morning to give L his morning tea and his schedule for the day.

L went over to the intercom and pressed the button that would connect him with Rodger. It wasn't like Samantha to be behind in her duties. L couldn't help, but to be just a little bit curious.

"Rodger do you know rather or not Samantha has begun the morning lesson yet?" the raven hair detective said.

"No, not that I'm aware of I have not seen her all morning." came Rodgers reply.

"Neither have I she hasn't came to my room this morning." L told the older man.

"Perhaps she's went out." Rodger offered.

"I'll try to see if Near knows anything. Thank you anyways Rodger." L said. L hung up the intercom.

It wasn't like Samantha to just make herself scarce without so much of a word to anyone. L went to his computer and logged in to his e-mail. He decided that he would check to see if anything was there first before contacting Near. L clicked on the in-box button and started scrolling through.

There wasn't anything from Samantha, but he did find an e-mail from Dr. Wallace. _It must be pertaining to Misa _L thought so he clicked on it. L scowled. The e-mail stated that Dr. Wallace believed that Misa's most likely wasn't going to able to recall the events of being the second Kira and that even hypnosis wouldn't work. The e-mail also went on to say that it can't be determined as to the true extent of her involvement and that questioning her probably wasn't going turn up anything.

_Great so basically we wont be able to put Misa on trial and it isn't like we can get her to confess without evidence _L thought. They at least now had proof that the owner of a Death Note lost their memories after they no longer possessed ownership. All that meant though was that they basically didn't have a case which meant that Misa wouldn't be able to be brought to justice for her crimes.

L shut down the computer. He already knew that something like this was most likely going to happen, but he was hoping they would uncover something. L decided to contact Near so he pressed the intercom button that would connect him with Near.

"Near this is L have you seen Samantha around at all?" L asked.

"No, shouldn't she be teaching her morning lessons about now." Near wondered.

"Yes, that's what I though too and she hasn't been to my room yet either." explained.

"You should just go try her room maybe she is in there." Near suggested.

"I think I will Near." L agreed. L hung up the intercom.

L got dressed and headed out for Samantha's room. _I hope that nothing is seriously wrong _L thought to himself. L knocked on Samantha's door. _Maybe she's still really angry at me _L worried. L knocked for a second time and waited.

"Come in." came Samantha's voice.

L opened the door and let himself in. Samantha was sitting on her window seat with a book and cup of tea or something else that was warm L wasn't sure. Samantha looked at him and just smiled. _At least she seems okay more or less _L thought.

"Hello L. What brings you here?" Samantha asked.

"Nothing in particular I just missed you this morning and wondered what happened." L told the brunette.

"I was just feeling a little under the weather so I was taking it easy." Samantha explained.

"Are you okay you aren't catching a cold or anything?" L inquired.

"No, nothing like that I'll be fine. Just a bit of woman troubles so no worries." Samantha assured him.

"Oh I see." L said.

"You should sit. I have some hot cider would you like some?" Samantha offered.

"Yes, thank you." L accepted.

Samantha got up from her seat and poured L a cup hot cider from the tea service that was in the middle of the room. Samantha made herself comfortable again on her window seat and L took a seat in an over stuffed arm chair.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to bring you your tea this morning." Samantha apologized.

"It's okay. So did you like your presents?" L wondered.

"Yes, but don't you think they were a bit extravagant?" Samantha asked.

"I just wanted to apologize." L explained.

"L I appreciate the gesture and I accepted your apology, but I will let you know that I will not be bought." Samantha said.

"That wasn't my intentions at all." L assured.

"I believe you L, but all you needed to do was just apologize. Expensive gifts aren't necessary." Samantha told him.

"What I did though would be considered unforgivable by most women, so would you really just accept it if I just apologized?" L asked.

"Yes, if your apology was truly sincere I would believe it." Samantha said.

"Samantha I really am sorry and if I have to apologize a million times I will." L told her.

"That will not be necessary L because even though it is hard I do forgive you and I have already decided that I will do what is right for Wammy House. The wedding will go on." Samantha reassured L.

"I am so relieved to hear that. I wouldn't blame you though If you didn't want to." L admitted.

"It would be selfish of me to put myself before the children. I need do what's right and put them first." Samantha stated.

"I think Watari would be proud of you." L smiled.

"I hope so." Samantha sighed.

L got up and poured some more cider for himself. Samantha took a sip of her own cup and gazed out of the window where some children were playing. L watched as Samantha smiled and took another sip from her cup.

"I've came to a decision myself about something as well." L announced. Samantha broke from her reverie and turned her attention back to L.

"About what?" Samantha wondered.

"It's about the whole issue with consummating the marriage." L said.

"What about it? Have you come up with some other option?" Samantha inquired.

"Yes, I've decided that it would be best if I saw to it myself." L explained.

"L you don't have to. You don't need to force yourself. I'm sure we can find some other way." Samantha objected.

"I'm not forcing myself to do anything. I've decided this on my own. The other two option don't really seem like very good option when you think about it logically." L told Samantha.

"I don't want you to do something though that I know you really don't want to do." Samantha frowned.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm fully capable of making a decision for myself." L assured.

"It's just it wouldn't be fair to either one of us though because I really do love you and I know you don't reciprocate those feelings." Samantha pointed out.

"Try not to worry so much about that." L said.

"You also said that once would be once." Samantha reminded. She wore a worried look on her face.

"As you recommended before we will just see it as closing out a business deal." L stated.

"If you feel like this is the best thing than I suppose I can't really object." Samantha agreed.

"You'll just need to trust me. It's much more preferable than you hooking up with some random guy and beside I'm sure I'm much better than some toy." L said.

Samantha blushed and looked away from L. She took another sip of her cider. L couldn't help, but to laugh. L got up and placed his cup back on the service before heading towards the door.

L turned to face Samantha who was still looking out the window. The detective had to admit that despite all of his reasoning and deductive skills he still didn't understand women. He was glad though that Samantha was still willing to go through with the wedding and seemed to forgive him.

"So it's settled then?" L asked.

"It's settled." Samantha agreed.

"I'm glad to hear that. I have other things to attend to so I will take my leave. Don't worry about your duties for today just rest and thank you for the cider." L said.

"Thank you L for your concern and for the presents. I must compliment you on your taste. As for the cider consider it my making up for not bringing you your tea." Samantha said.

"Think nothing of it. I'll see you for dinner." L told Samantha.

"Alright I'll see you later then." Samantha smiled.

L nodded and exited the room leaving Samantha to her thoughts. L made his way to his room. He unlocked his door and was greeted by Misa who was sitting on his bed. _Great I can only imagine what she wants _L thought.

"What have you been up to?" Misa asked.

"I went to see Samantha." L stated.

"I see. Is she still upset? Are you guys still really going to get married?" the blonde inquired.

"No, she is still a little upset, but I think it's going to be okay. We are are still going to be getting married according to plan." L answered.

"So your mind is made up?" Misa asked.

"More than made up." L replied.

"I see." Misa sighed.

"Misa if there isn't any particular reason as to why you are here could you please return to your or find something to entertain yourself because I have work to do." L told Misa.

Misa got up and and went to her room leaving L alone. L turned his computer on and logged into his e-mail and began a reply to Dr. Wallace. If there wasn't much that could be done about getting information from Misa than the least that could be done is to evaluate her further to asset rather or not she poses a threat. After that can be determined they can perhaps release her with pardon. L had to admit he was a bit frustrated with the outcome, but unless she could regain her memories of being Kira she was technically innocent because how could you punish someone for something they can't even remember doing.


End file.
